The present invention relates to tailgate tables. Specifically, it relates to tailgate tables having a pair of legs configured to removably secure to the tailgate of a vehicle.
Many people enjoy tailgating at sporting events. However, setting up a tailgating party can be time consuming and difficult. Frequently, one must climb into the back of a vehicle to retrieve the supplies for the tailgate party which can be dangerous. Additionally, removing and setting up a heavy table can be frustrating. Transporting a large table can also be difficult when already carrying large quantities of food and drink for the tailgating party. Therefore, a table that is mountable to a truck bed and tailgate that can be easily set up is provided.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing tailgate tables. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.